Slayer in Smallville
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Sequel to Potential in Smallville. Chloe Sullivan is back in Smallville for her first solo slaying gig. She realizes there are more than just meteor infected people to deal with.
1. Slightly Better Than You

**Slayer of Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Sequel to Potential in Smallville**, so I would suggest reading that first.

-------------------------------------------------

"**Blah" means speech**

'_**Halb' **_**means thoughts**

_Slightly Better Than You_

**Cemetery (September 27, 2004, Monday)**

It was one in the morning in the town of Smallville, and though teenagers liked to stay out late, they were all inside their beds, angry about the start of another school week. So one would question as to why one teenager was still outside, especially walking around in a cemetery.

Chloe Sullivan, Smallville's current vampire slayer, was upset. The day she was supposed to go back to her high school and have a semi normal year, she had to patrol. She thought having Willow as her Watcher, her mentor, would be a good thing, but Willow knew when to crack her whip.

"After what we both felt when we entered the town, it's best for you to start patrolling immediately," were Willow's words.

"No one is even here, they're all sleeping like us normal people do," Chloe said to herself.

"I think we both know that slayers aren't like normal people," a voice called out from behind Chloe. She turned, only to be kicked in the solar plexus and was sent flying into the wall of the mausoleum.

Chloe rose from the ground and looked for her attacker. This vampire was fast and stronger than any other she faced, not that she face that many in her lifetime. She didn't know how that happened, but she needed to stop him.

The vampire appeared above her, from the roof of the mausoleum, but Chloe was ready. She sidestepped his attack and kicked him in the side of his ribs. He fell but quickly rose to block Chloe's next attack. The two stayed in the same position, arms locked, trying to break free.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth. Her legs were ready to give out on her any moment.

"I'm just your slightly better than average vampire," he smirked. "And the vampire whose gonna beat his very first slayer and bathe in her blood."

"Right," Chloe said as she forced the vampire back, giving her the chance she needed to deliver a roundhouse kick.

Her foot connected with the vampire's head and he tumbled to the ground. Chloe had her stake ready and with the quickness of the slayer, had it pinned above the vampire's dead heart.

"How are you slightly better?" Chloe asked repeating his words.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" the vampire laughed even when Chloe pushed the stake closer into his chest. "More just like me are waiting in the dark and they'll come for you. After you're gone, this whole town will be ours."

Chloe, seeing she got all the information she could, pushed the stake home and the vampire was dusted.

"Great, stronger vampires means more patrolling," Chloe sighed as she walked from the cemetery.

-------------------------------------------------

**Willow's Hotel Room (Same Day, Morning)**

"I'm gonna be late!" Chloe yelled as she threw clothes around the room.

"And here I thought seniors enjoyed walking in late," Willow laughed.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind, but this is my first day back," Chloe said as she gave up hope on finding an outfit. She decided to throw on the same clothes she wore when she patrolled, blue jeans and a red halter top.

"That's a little revealing," Willow mentioned.

"They'll get over it!" Chloe yelled as she ran from the hotel room.

After speeding down several roads in Willow's ruby red sports car, Chloe barely made it to school. After getting several looks at the car she arrived in, Chloe hastily clicked the alarm.

'_No one is stealing the company car,' _Chloe said to herself.

She vaulted up the steps to the school and found herself with enough time to find her friends before classes started. She had a hunch as to where they would be, so she walked to the Torch, her old home away from home. On the way, many students who bugged her about when the first issue of the school newspaper was going to come out greeted her. She guessed Clark was a little behind on certain things.

"I'm gone for like, a week, and this is what happens?" Chloe feigned shock as she entered the room to find Clark, Lana, and her cousin, Lois.

"Chloe!" Lois yelled as she ran and gave her a bear hug. "We've been waiting for you!"

"I know, I was running a little late this morning and Willow was just standing around making jokes at my expense."

"Willow came with you?" Lana asked.

"I finished with most of my school work, but I still have some things to do, so Willow came to help me," Chloe said as she gave Lois and Lana a look.

"How many teachers does the school have to just lend them out?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Willow is more like my mentor, so yea, she was able to leave the school and come here."

"Stop digging Smallville," Lois said annoyed. "You don't see Chloe over here asking about your girlfriend."

Clark immediately started to blush as Chloe sputtered, trying to find the right words. She never got the chance to speak as a girl, about the same height as Chloe walked into the room and attached herself to Clark.

"There you are, baby," the mystery girl said as she kissed Clark on the cheek. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

The girl turned to Chloe with a smile, "Who's this?"

"Denise, this is Chloe, Chloe, this is Denise," Clark finally spoke.

Chloe studied the girl in front of her. Behind the blinding white smile, Chloe felt something. She seemed to be your average brunette, but there was an unmistakable power within her.

"So, this is the Chloe Sullivan that I hear so much about?" Denise asked a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That's me," Chloe said a little too perky.

"We're gonna let you two lovebirds do whatever it is you do," Lois said as Lana and herself each took one of Chloe's arms in theirs and walked from the room.

"How come no one informed me about this Denise person?" Chloe asked walking down the hall.

"It wasn't important," Lana waved her hand, dismissing Denise.

"And, we didn't want you doing some background check and red flagging her to the government or something," Lois added.

"So anyway, why were you really late?" Lana asked as they stopped in front of their homeroom.

"I was patrolling and this vampire refused to die because he said he was slightly better than the average vampire," Chloe shrugged.

"Well, _did_ he die?" Lois asked. She was still a little uncomfortable about her cousin having to fight things that weren't supposed to exist.

"Yup, I staked him, but he warned me about their being more just like him in Smallville. They want to take over the town, but I won't let that happen," Chloe reassured her friends at the looks they were giving her.

"You better not," Lois said, as the first bell rang, "I don't wanna die knowing I'm still technically a senior in high school."

After her first class, Chloe's day progressed in an eerily normal way. Though she avoided Clark and Denise, everyone else she saw was happy to see her and she them. She was caught up on everything that happened while she was away.

The meteor infected people seemed to be making another appearance, though the vampires of the town were probably waging a war against them.

The only problem during the school day was that Chloe could sense some of the students who happened to be infected by the meteor rocks. She was a friend to some of these people, and she didn't know how to handle the situation. But she knew she couldn't just wait around for one of them to finally snap and start using their powers for evil.

When the bell rang, telling all that school was over, Chloe and her friends made their way outside.

"Who'd you steal the car from?" Lois asked as she noticed Chloe's car.

"It's Willow's thank you very much, she just doesn't know I have it."

"Chloe!" Clark yelled from the school. He ran over to the three women, Denise at his heels.

"Better late than never," Lois quipped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Clark asked. "We could catch up."

Chloe smiled at Clark, but it quickly faded at the look on Denise's face. As much as she wanted to steal Clark for the night and make Denise jealous, she couldn't. She promised herself that she would move on from him and that's what she planned on doing.

"Actually, I have more classes, just with Willow tonight," Chloe said softly. She really wanted to send Denise flying when she started smiling again. Instead she bid her farewells and got in her car and sped off from the school.

-------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Chloe was surprised to hear a knocking on Willow's hotel room door. She was in the middle of a magic lesson when it happened.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked as she saw Lois and Lana standing in the doorway.

"Well, we figured you were probably doing something slayer related and we wanted to see what!" Lana said as she made her way inside the room.

Willow greeted the two and welcomed them to sit in on the lesson. They sat on the leather couch, keeping space open in the middle for Chloe.

Since she knew she couldn't kick them out, Chloe got back to performing her spell. She had made Willow keep her promise about learning to do elemental magic and now, she was working on fire again. She knew how to cause big explosions and even create a fireball, but that was it.

She was working on a mapping spell. When she did the spell the result should have been a map of fire on her palm. It wouldn't hurt her, if she did it right.

Chloe cleared her mind, or at least attempted to. If it were just Willow, or even, her three slayer best friends, Alicia, Bianca, and Dana, then she could easily do this. But with her normal best friend and cousin, the pressure was a little intense for her.

She gathered her magic and was thankful that she didn't need to borrow magic from a god or goddess. She just needed to draw the power from the Earth. She thought hard about what she wanted and how she wanted it to happen.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled. In her right hand were several lines of fire.

"What did you do?" Lois asked eyes wide. She had seen some pretty weird things when she came to Smallville, but this took the cake.

"It's your standard fire spell," Willow giggled. "Just added a few things to make it more useful."

"With this map, I can track demons and vampires whenever they decide to run away from me," Chloe said as she admired the fire.

"Is this safe?" Lana asked.

"It's better than using blood or something," Willow answered. "I think we're done for the night if you wanna patrol."

Chloe groaned at the thought of patrolling. She had hoped to go home and sleep soundly in her comfortable bed.

"You don't have to go alone," Willow said noticing Chloe's mood. "And before you ask if that's safe, let me remind you that Xander and I helped Buffy. Knowing that your friends are there is great incentive to stay alive."

"That _is_ the first rule of slaying," Chloe muttered. "So, ready to patrol with me?"

-------------------------------------------------

**End Slightly Better Than You**

A re-post, which is a long time coming. I actually have all but the last chapter finished, I discovered when I found this story on my flashdrive.


	2. You're A Little Close

**Slayer of Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters. **Denise belongs to me!**

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" for Buffy. AU season 4 for Smallville!

**Sequel to Potential in Smallville**, so I would suggest reading that first.

-------------------------------------------------

"**Blah" means speech**

'_**Halb' **_**means thoughts**

_You're a Little Close_

**Cemetery: (September 28, 2004, Tuesday)**

"I don't like her," Chloe said to her two best friends, Lois and Lana.

"Who?" Lois asked. "And shouldn't we be quiet since you're looking for vampires?"

"I'm talking about Denise and if we want to draw the vampires out, then yea, we should be loud," Chloe answered.

"When school started, there she was," Lois shrugged. "She sought Clark out and he went with her."

"That doesn't seem like Clark," Chloe said. She was walking in front of the two and turned around when they didn't answer. "You're not telling me something."

"It isn't like Clark," Lana spoke. "Lois basically forced him into doing it."

"So much for keeping that a secret," Lois glared at Lana. "He needed to do something other than work around that farm of his, so I made him go out for a night."

"We just didn't expect him to go out with Denise for another date," Lana offered.

"And we certainly didn't think Denise would want to go out with him again," Lois smirked as Lana chuckled.

"Wonderful," Chloe threw her hands in the air. "What else could go wrong?"

There was an immediate silence, before Chloe cursed.

"Oh shit," she spoke before she went down with a thud. A vampire had tackled her. "I never listened to the Scooby's when they talked about Murphy's Law!"

Lana had to keep Lois from intervening as Chloe fought the vampire. Lana knew not to worry too much, for she had seen a vampire before, but Lois was having a hard time seeing her younger cousin fighting for her life. Vampires were still foreign to her.

"Don't worry Lois, she's done this before."

"It doesn't make it any easier," Lois said as she watched Chloe hit the ground again.

'_Ow,' _Chloe groaned inwardly at being flung to the ground for a second time. Luckily, this vampire wasn't revved up like the previous one, but he still got a sucker punch in.

She tried to do a leg sweep from her current position, but the vampire jumped, as if he expected it. Chloe immediately jumped to her feet, but she couldn't see the vampire. She was caught by surprise as a foot came from out of nowhere and knocked her in the face. When she stood, she looked in the air. The vampire was levitating above the ground. She stood in awe as the vampire smirked evilly at her.

"I know, I was impressed too," the vampire said as he flew toward Chloe. She dove out of the way and stood poised for another attack.

"You didn't tell us they could fly!" Lana shrieked as the vampire made them dive out of the way as well.

"I'm sorry, they usually don't," Chloe snapped. The vampire flew by her again, but this time she was able to turn fast enough to grab his foot. She spun, him spinning with her, and she let go. The vampire hit the trunk of a tree, unconscious. With a pissed off look on her face, Chloe walked toward the vampire and staked him.

"This means more research, on top of my homework, and on top of my slayer and Wicca training," Chloe seethed.

"We'll help," Lois said as she checked Chloe for injury. "Lets get out of here; this place is giving me the creeps."

-------------------------------------------------

**The Talon (September 28, 2004, Tuesday)**

If anyone were to look at Chloe Sullivan sitting at her table at the Talon, one would think she was typing another article for the Torch. To the trained eye, it would be obvious that she was barely awake. With her laptop open, Chloe had her head resting against on palm, staring at the screen with closed eyes. Her schedule was taking a lot out of her and she had only been in Smallville for a few days! Her only free time was filled with sleep.

"Hey Chloe!"

The loud, almost irritating voice forced Chloe to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, the light making her a little disoriented. She expected the voice to be that of Lois or Lana. She wasn't prepared for Denise.

"Uh, hi," Chloe spoke. They barely knew each other and Chloe was sure the hate she felt for the girl was mutual. "Is Clark with you?"

Denise's smile faltered for a second, as if she was trying to quell her anger, before she answered, "He's on his way in, but I saw you here and wanted to speak with you!"

'_So much pep!' _Chloe forced a smile. She was hoping the talk wasn't going to involve Denise threatening her about her feelings for Clark.

"I've heard a lot about you, but I wanted to get to know you myself!" Denise continued speaking as she sat down across from Chloe.

It was Chloe's turn to change expressions for a second, before she shut her laptop and faced Denise.

Lois and Lana would want her to be nice to the girl. She herself didn't want any bad blood between them, though if Chloe had her way, the only blood would be Denise's as she pummeled her. But that was not the slayer way, or at least, not the good slayer way. Only rogue slayers did that.

'_And they do it with a smile!' _Faith's voice spoke in her head.

"I'd like that," Chloe nodded as she looked up and spotted Clark making his way over to her.

"Hey Clark!" Denise shrieked with boundless energy. "I hate to tell you this, but Chloe and I have a date."

"Really?" Clark asked looking toward Chloe.

"She's right," Chloe said with uncertainty. "I just had no idea it would be happening now."

"Yup, we're going to Metropolis for a girl's night on the town!" Denise laughed. "Do you think Lois and Lana would want to go as well?"

'_I doubt Lois or Lana would want to leave me alone with you, so yea, they'll come,' _Chloe sighed. "Yea, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a break from Smallville."

"I'll be more than willing to drive, so, I'll pick you guys up later tonight!" Denise said as she waved goodbye to Chloe and kissed Clark.

"What's with the," Clark struggled for a word, "Pep?"

Chloe put her hands on her hips and glared at Clark, though it melted away when he flashed her a smile. "I can be peppy, though Denise takes the cake."

"Try not to kill her tonight," Clark pleaded. "She's trying to make an effort, and I would hope that you could too."

"Of course I'll make an effort, Clark. I'm not completely heartless; she just gives me this bad vibe." And that was the truth. Denise got her spine all tingly. She did feel power when she first met her, but it wasn't much and it didn't seem to be evil, but not good either. She would have to ask Willow about this, but she wouldn't have time since Denise apparently made plans to go shopping in Metropolis. At least she'd get the night off!

-------------------------------------------------

"You know you're still patrolling, right?" Willow asked throwing the stakes right after another to Chloe who caught them with no effort.

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked shocked. "It's a Tuesday night and I'm going into the city. What demon is going to attack me?"

"Statistics show that demons and vampires attack on Tuesdays, so more than likely, you will encounter something tonight," Willow said as she slipped into Watcher mode.

Soon, a knocking could be heard and Chloe hastily put away all her weapons for the night. She rushed to the door, to find Denise standing before her, dressed in a way that Chloe could only describe as, slutty. Mini shirt and tight t-shirt. The shirt itself wasn't bad, but the question written on it was.

"Want some" was written across the shirt and a picture of a cat with a question mark after it.

"Want some, cat?" Chloe asked confused. Her face changed again to embarrassment as she realized what it actually said.

"Come on!" Denise yelled grabbing Chloe by her arm.

"Lois and Lana are already in the car!"

-------------------------------------------------

**Metropolis**

"Are you alright, Chloe?" Lois asked turning to her cousin. "You can't be winded after all of this."

They had been in Metropolis for all of 4 hours and the girls had literally bought up the city. Each of them had bags of clothes and accessories. Denise, Lana, and Lois had no problem shopping. Chloe on the other hand, she needed some coaxing before using a credit card, courtesy of the Watcher's Council, of course.

They had been walking along the street, just window-shopping, when Lois noticed Chloe's tired posture.

"I'm fine," Chloe lied. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt fine when she was shopping, but as soon as they left the last shop, arms hooked with Denise and Lois, she felt drained. She couldn't explain it, though.

"Don't you lie to me, your own cousin!" Lois accused. "I can clearly see something is wrong."

"I don't want to bring down this whole hyper thing we have going, so I will keep to myself."

"You see!" Denise cried. "She's fine and we're fine. Let's go clubbing or something!"

"Chloe is getting worse, while little Miss Peppy is getting even more hyper," Lois muttered.

"Do you guys hear something?" Lana asked looking around the streets. "It's really low, but I can definitely hear something."

"I can it hear now, too," Denise said checking the alley they passed by. "It's not coming from in there."

'_Good, cause I've been in too many alley's,' _Chloe sighed. "I think it may be coming from in there."

"Let's check it out!" Denise yelled heading toward the boarded up building.

"Is this girl completely crazy?" Chloe asked running after her as soon as her strength came back to her. Denise had already found a loose board on the building and had stepped through the wall, disappearing in the dark of the old store.

"Chloe, wait up!" Lana cried as she and Lois caught up to her.

When they stepped inside, they found Chloe staring in shock at Denise, who was bruised beyond belief. Standing a few feet away from them was a hideous looking creature. It seemed surprised to see so many people.

"I knew it!" Chloe yelled. "She isn't human!"

"What are you talking about and why aren't you helping her?" Lois asked, wary about the thing looking at them.

"She heard the demon and chased after it. I don't know what she thought she was doing, but the demon threw her through that wall," Chloe indicated to the large hole in the wall. "It looked like she was trying to talk to it or something."

"How is she standing up?" Lana asked confused.

"She's definitely a demon. I just got that vibe from her," Chloe answered looking between Denise and the demon. She didn't know what kind of demon it was, but it looked ready to attack so either way it went, the demon was not going to make it out of the building alive.

What shocked them all was Denise walking steadily to the demon once more. It allowed her to come face to face with itself, but suddenly, it's demeanor changed. The demon hit Denise across the face, and Chloe was sure she heard her neck snap.

Grabbing the nearest sharp object, Chloe launched it through the air, implanting itself in the demon's skull.

"You could definitely play quarterback for Smallville High," Lois nodded as the demon fell to the floor.

"That or track and field," Lana offered. "You'd really be great at the javelin."

"I can't believe it just killed her, outright like that!" Lois exclaimed walking over to Denise's body. "I know she was a demon and everything, but don't they share the common goal?"

"They're supposed to, but this means we have to find out what Denise was and why she didn't try to kill any of us."

"Look!" Lana pointed. Denise's body poofed away, leaving nothing behind.

"She wasn't a vampire, and they are usually the ones that are easy clean up," Chloe thought hard.

"Damn it!" Lois cried, quickly drawing the attention of Chloe and Lana. "She drove here and had the keys, and now, the keys are gone with her body!"

-------------------------------------------------

**End YaLC**


	3. Prerequisites For Research

**Slayer of Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters. **Denise belongs to me!**

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" for Buffy. AU Season 4 for Smallville!

**Sequel to Potential in Smallville**, so I would suggest reading that first.

-------------------------------------------------

"**Blah" means speech**

'_**Halb' **_**means thoughts**

_Prerequisites For Research, Must Have Donuts!_

**Willow's Apartment: (Tuesday, October 5, 2004)**

"She was sort of like an attraction demon," Willow shrugged. "Common low level demons who latch on to powerful beings and suck their energy dry."

"That would explain her sudden hate turned love for me," Chloe thought. "But why did she go for the demon? Shouldn't she know better and be able to control her urges?"

"Yea, I was thinking about that," Willow nodded. "I honestly don't think she knew she was a demon."

"What?" Lois stood angrily. "Are you trying to tell me that Denise, some power sucking demon, didn't know what she was?"

"How many demons do you know are enrolled in high school?" Willow questioned. "I'm assuming she wasn't 100 demonic, and her parents didn't know about it! She saw the demon, but felt its power and went after it."

"She tried to get its energy," Chloe finished. "That's why I felt tired in Metropolis! She must have been sucking my energy from me."

"I told you demons attack mostly on Tuesdays," Willow muttered.

Chloe glared at Willow for the tenth time since she arrived back from Metropolis. She had managed to magically unlock Denise's car door, but her magic capabilities stopped at getting the car to run. She had to call Willow, and instead of having Willow say it over the phone, she was forced to do it herself.

The car ride back was mostly silent. No one knew what Denise was, and they really didn't want to talk about her after watching her horrific death.

"What about Clark?" Lana asked as she stood from the couch.

"Yea, how are we supposed to tell him that his girlfriend died and we escaped without a scratch?" Lois asked worried.

"We can tell him a partial truth," Chloe said. "Someone with superhuman abilities, more than likely, a meteor 'mutant' managed to get her alone and killed her. We watched as her body disappeared because of whatever the person's powers were."

"You've been practicing this a lot, have you?" Lois eyed Chloe warily.

"That would be thanks to the Watcher's Council new class, "Story Telling: How To Place the Blame Elsewhere!"

"Was that a 101 class?" Willow snorted.

"I do agree with our plan, but that's not what I was talking about," Lana said grabbing their attention again. "Denise was practically glued to Clark's hip."

"You think she felt a power of some sort in him?" Willow caught on.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" Lana paced. "She threw herself at him and needed to be around him every second of the day."

"So you think he's been affected by the meteor rocks this entire time?" Lois asked.

"It would explain why he's at every crime scene," Chloe nodded. "So what, he's mild mannered Clark by the day, and superman by night?"

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Lana asked. "It's not like we haven't been through his before."

"Let's go over this tomorrow," Chloe said as she yawned. "I'm a little tired and if we keep talking about this, Willow's gonna want to research."

A look of shock came over Willow's face. "One cannot research on an empty stomach!"

-------------------------------------------------

**(Wednesday, October 6, 2004)**

_Chloe walked through the familiar caves, feeling a sense of dread. She had been in this place more times than she could count. But she didn't have time to worry about the eerie feeling the caves gave her, as she was on a mission._

_Her clothing was splotched with blood, some of it hers, some not. She was limping pretty badly as she carried her sword. She knew the vampire was behind her, but there was no place she could hide._

_As she walked deeper into the cave, she was attacked without warning. She was tackled to the ground, but had managed to throw the vampire off of her._

_She rose quickly, swinging her sword in a powerful arc, but the vampire quickly dodged and kicked Chloe in the side._

_He was mocking her earlier words of her killing him quickly. He laughed, hissing at how she was lower that he was. He would soon be a master vampire and the world will bow at his feet._

_Chloe had no energy left as the vampire threw the sword from her grasp and went for her neck._

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you think the dream meant?" Lois asked freaked out by Chloe's haunted expression.

They met at the Torch early in the morning, as Chloe still had her responsibilities to her faithful readers. She was close to tipping over numerous times, as she hadn't gotten any sleep. It had taken a lot of prying, but Chloe finally confessed to her friends, feeling completely drained after she finished telling her tale.

"I was hoping you two could tell me," Chloe chuckled nervously at Lois and Lana. When she woke from the nightmare, she could hardly breathe. She knew that some slayers had prophetic dreams, but she really hoped that wasn't one of them.

"Did you tell Willow about what you saw?" Lana asked.

"She was off meditating again," Chloe sighed. "And after that, she usually talks to Matthew about my progress."

"At least your morning was better than Clarks," Lois said. "He found out about Denise and he was more than a little upset."

"But not upset enough to want to use his supposed powers to do some damage?" Chloe asked.

"Not from what I saw," Lois shook her head, "But he's definitely been grieving."

"Back to this dream," Lana turned back to Chloe. "Do you know when it happened?"

Chloe looked at Lana before sighing in frustration. She reminded her too much of Matthew, her Watcher, and that was never a good thing. "I'm surprised the Council hasn't gotten to you already."

"Just trying to be helpful," Lana smiled.

"I don't know when it happened, but I don't think it's so far from now," Chloe answered.

"Simple solution!" Lois exclaimed. "Just don't go on patrol and you'll be fine."

"Except the people who I would probably save would be killed," Chloe stressed, hoping that Lois would understand.

The bell rang and the three friends parted their ways. Chloe walked listlessly to class. After knowing that you may die within the next few days over your head, school just seemed unimportant. Her teachers hadn't shared the same thought, as Chloe had gotten into a lot of trouble that day for being lazy and cranky. She had gotten sent to the Principal's office. She had gotten the middle school treatment and the school had made a phone call home, alerting her dad.

-------------------------------------------------

**(Thursday, October 7, 2004)**

Chloe tossed and turned in her bed, angry over the day's events. Because of that stupid phone call, her dad had actually tried to ground her. Even though he knows about her slayer status, he still wanted to discipline her. So here she was, in her own house, trying to sleep peacefully, but failing miserably. It was just after midnight and Chloe so desperately wanted to patrol. Something told her she was needed tonight.

Being as graceful as she could, Chloe changed her clothes. She wore all black as she went to her personal weapons chest. She hadn't had time to stock it with much, but she pulled out a sword. After testing it, Chloe opened her window and jumped to the ground. It was an easy drop, barely having to use any real skill. She took off in the night, heading for the closest spot for prime patrolling.

-------------------------------------------------

Something was familiar about all of this. Chloe didn't know what, but she felt as if she had been in this place before at this exact moment. When she arrived at her destination, she found a group of new vampires. Some of them had those new abilities, while the others were normal. It was a tough fight defeating the five vampires, but she did it. She escaped with some cuts and bruises.

Though her attire looked far worse than it actually was. Her clothes were stained with blood, but not all of it was hers. Mostly the vampires who didn't know what they were, but knew they were hungry.

She had turned to walk from the cemetery; feeling satisfied knowing she stopped a potential threat, when someone called out to her, angry.

"You bitch, where do you come off killing my children?" a vampire appeared, what seemed like, out of nowhere.

"Well, you vampire, me slayer, that kinda gives me the power to kill you and your children," Chloe nodded. "Stop me if I'm wrong."

"You would talk to a master vampire like that?" the vampire cocked his head to the side. "You will have to pay for that one. Be sure to remember it was me, Luc, who killed you tonight."

The vampire jumped in the trees, quickly making his way to Chloe. She stood, tense, but ready for the attack. What she hadn't expected was what the vampire brought along with him for the fight.

Arrows rained down from the trees, heading for Chloe. She dodged as much as she could, but was too slow as one arrow pierced the skin close to her ankle. With a scream, Chloe bent down, and pulled the arrow from her body and discarded it.

She sensed the vampire in front of her and sent her sword up, trying to catch him off guard.

The vampire was ready and grabbed Chloe's hands that were around the base of the sword. He laughed menacingly as Chloe struggled.

"I'm going to kill you," Chloe hissed as she kicked the vampire in the abdomen. Luc doubled over, grabbing his stomach as Chloe raised the hilt of her sword and brought it down across the back of Luc's head.

The force of the blow caused Luc to vamp out momentarily as he fell to the ground. Before Chloe could back away, Luc grabbed Chloe's injured leg, causing her to scream out in pain.

Luc brought Chloe to the ground, hard. He struggled to get on top of her, but managed to succeed.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Luc laughed as stroked his victim's face.

Chloe had never been so scared in her life. The pain in her leg was excruciating and she couldn't think of anything to save her. Realization hit her in the forehead as she remembered what Willow had been teaching her for so long.

"Igniculus!" Chloe yelled as the spark of fire erupted in front of the vampire's eyes.

The vampire screamed in pain as he clawed at his own face to stop the ashes from burning him.

Chloe forced herself to run, ignoring the pain in her leg. She headed for the caves that she knew were close by. She needed to get the higher ground, because coming back to fight another day wasn't going to work. This vampire was strong, and from what Chloe could gather, he didn't have any special abilities like the new vampire.

As Chloe limped through the cave, she stopped. This was it! This was where she witnessed her death. As if possessed, Chloe sidestepped just in time to avoid the vampire from tackling her to the ground.

She really did have the higher ground as she could easily recall what she did wrong in the dream.

"I'll bring your head to Adrienne on a platter," the vampire hissed.

"So, I see you're just a lackey for the big man upstairs," Chloe quipped, hopefully buying time to think of an attack. She looked around the cave, seeing what she needed. She had hoped Clark wouldn't mind her doing a little reconstruction.

Chloe held her hand out, calling on the proper goddess for the task she needed to complete.

"Permissum Silicis Cado!"

The earth began to shake and the rocks above Luc started to crumble. He screamed as they came down upon him. Now Chloe wasn't sure how high the temperature had to be to make rocks light, but she certainly did it.

As the flames spread across the rocks, Chloe watched in mild fascination as Luc tried to break free. He quickly turned to dust, ending his screams.

Chloe collapsed on the cave floor, breathing heavily as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Chloe!" a voice called out. Chloe could barely see the figure emerge from a room in the cave, but whoever it was, the person ran over to Chloe and picked her up. Before Chloe knew it, she was lying on her bed, looking up at the person with heavily clouded eyes.

As she slipped into blissful unconscious, one word escaped her lips.

"Clark."

Clark backed away from the bed, startled by Chloe's voice. He didn't think she was still awake when he ran from the cave. He quickly left the room, wondering what Chloe was doing in the cave and how the rocks were burning.

-------------------------------------------------

**End Prerequisites For Research, Must Have Donuts!**


	4. Something' Special

**Slayer of Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters. **Denise belongs to me!**

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" for Buffy. AU Season 4 for Smallville!

**Sequel to Potential in Smallville**, so I would suggest reading that first.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Notes: **__Hmm… Just to clear up confusion, Clark knows about Krypton, and that the meteor rocks are actually kryptonite!_

"**Blah" means speech**

'_**Halb' **_**means thoughts**

_Somethin' Special_

**The Caves: (Monday, November 15, 2004)**

It had been over a month since Chloe beat the vampire named Luc. It had to have been the toughest fight Chloe had ever been in, but she knew she wasn't ready for what was coming next.

Luc had admitted it himself. Adrienne was the real threat whoever that was. If he was more powerful than Luc, then Chloe was going to have some problems. But what Chloe didn't understand was how she lived. She remembered beating Luc, and then collapsing.

The next thing she knew, she woke in her bed the next morning, her scars and bruises already healing.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Clark asked as he spotted Chloe looking at the cave wall.

"Hey, Clark," Chloe turned to him and froze. There it was again, something in the pit of her stomach telling her something about Clark.

_Clark._

It was him. She remembered now. When she fell, someone picked her up. But how did she make it home that fast? And why hadn't the fire damaged Clark? And who put the fire out, because she was surprised it didn't jump to the nearest rock and take the whole cave down. She had enough with secrets, and especially the ones from Clark. She knew something was different about him, but he wasn't evil.

"You saved me, didn't you?" Chloe asked looking him in the eyes.

Clark shifted uncomfortably before looking down.

"No more lies, Clark," Chloe spoke once more.

"Yes," Clark said barely above a whisper.

"All this time, you've been affected by the meteor rocks and used your power to save people, me most of all," Chloe laughed as she remembered all the times Clark was there for her.

"It's not the meteor rocks," Clark said. "It's complicated, but the meteor rocks aren't how I got this way."

"You're not a warlock, are you?" Chloe grumbled. At Clark's confused look, Chloe sighed and faced the rocks again.

"Thanks for saving me," she said.

"Where you would be without me saving you?" Clark laughed. "Why were you in the caves that night, injured? And why were the rocks on fire?"

'_Would I really be hypocrite if I said I can't tell him?' _Chloe asked herself. _'Definitely.'_

"You aren't the only one who has gifts," Chloe answered cryptically.

She hadn't expected Clark to stride over to her and forcefully turn her to face him.

"What do you know about Krypton?" Clark asked looking Chloe in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chloe easily broke free from Clark's grasp.

"Sorry, Chloe," Clark got control of his nerves. "I've just been finding some things out about myself."

"No problem, but we should probably get out of here so we can talk more," Chloe said leading the way of the cave.

-------------------------------------------------

**Metropolis**

Adrienne held the helpless girl down as he drained her blood. After hearing about what happened to Luc, Adrienne became enraged and looked for ways to boost his power. He was already strong, but feeding off the blood of supernatural humans and creatures let his power grow.

"Put the Wicca with the rest," Adrienne barked an order to the vampire who was standing guard.

After the vampire took the dead Wiccan's body from the room, Adrienne turned to Stephen, Luc's replacement.

"What news do you have?"

"Not much on the slayer, sir," Stephen spoke with trepidation. "But, we have recently found that the Council is sending more slayers."

"And the Wicca?" Adrienne asked.

"She's been researching the rocks."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before that wench found out about the meteor rocks. What I wouldn't give to drain her of her power."

"You would be unbeatable, sir," Stephen spoke. "Not that you aren't now!"

"Keep me posted on the slayer and her arrivals," Adrienne said ignoring Stephen's slipup.

-------------------------------------------------

**Smallville- Willow's Apartment**

Willow groaned as she threw the book she was holding on the floor. She had been researching the new powers certain vampires were acquiring, but she always came up with nothing. How in the world did a group of vampires suddenly get strange powers? This had to have happened before because this was just too weird.

Willow's thoughts were disrupted by a knocking on her door. She was wary of answering considering Chloe had a key and Lana and Lois usually called before coming over.

She stood to her feet, but the door blew open before she had a chance to do it herself.

"Ha!" a familiar voice said in excitement. "I told you guys I could open the door with magic."

-------------------------------------------------

**The Talon**

"So, the school you were sent to, is really a school to teach you how to use your powers?" Clark asked. "I could have used that."

"I'm sure it's not easy being an alien, but at least you've got some control because if I hadn't gone to the Council, then I'd probably hole myself up in my room."

"Why'd you tell Lana and Lois first?" Clark asked.

"Lana found out about it, and so did Lois now that I think about it," Chloe thought. "And the street runs two ways, you know. You could have told your best friend."

"Can you blame me?" Clark shrugged. "You aren't the only person who has your powers, but I'm alone in all of this. It's hard to trust people."

"That's understandable," Chloe smiled faintly. "So what exactly can you do? Besides the incredible strength and super speed."

"There's the invulnerability," Clark answered. "Heat vision and X-ray vision."

Chloe quickly covered herself, but figured he could see through her arms if he wished to, so she placed them on the table again.

"What about you?" Clark asked.

"Strength, too, but not nearly as strong as you. I heal quickly, and my senses are heightened. Not to mention the ability to use any weapon thrown at me," Chloe replied happily.

"And what about Willow? Is she like a senior slayer or something?"

"Buffy's the senior slayer, oh and Faith!" Chloe answered. "But no, Willow's a witch and she's training me."

"A witch?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"Yea, but we don't fly on broomsticks wearing black hats and have warts. See, I am definitely without the warts," Chloe smiled as hints of Scooby talk came into her vocabulary.

Their conversation was cut short as Chloe's cell phone started vibrating on the table. After glancing at the caller ID, Chloe hastily pulled the phone to her ear.

"I'm here, Willow," Chloe spoke into the silver device.

"With a little help, I think I've discovered the source of the vampire's strangely acquired powers," Willow said.

"You discovered, ha!" Chloe heard from Willow's end. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but Chloe couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Uh, Willow needs me at her place," Chloe told Clark. "Did you want to come over? I'm sure she could explain things more to you."

-------------------------------------------------

**Willow's Apartment**

As soon as Chloe stepped of the elevator that led to Willow's room, she knew something was up. She could feel five powerful forces attacking her senses. She could immediately sense Willow, her power was different than other beings, more pure. She felt Clark, his power was completely alien to her, which fit she guessed.

But the other three, they were the same. They were slayers, but why would three slayers be at Willow's apartment. Unless of course it was who she thought it was.

"Dana, I'm surprised the Watcher's Council let you out so early," Chloe smirked as she opened the door to the apartment.

"After I showed them my aptitude for magic, it was cake," Dana shrugged before she shrieked and attacked Chloe with a bone-crushing hug.

"Magic? You've finally come over to my side?" Chloe laughed.

"She's no where near your level and she usually uses it to pull pranks on people," Alicia spoke for the first time as she hugged Chloe as well.

Chloe turned to look at her third friend. It took a while for Chloe and Bianca to warm up to each other, but after slaying with each other, it was kind of hard to avoid one another and the two eventually became good friends.

"We're not gonna hug, are we?" Bianca asked warily.

'_Same old Bianca,' _Chloe smiled to herself. "Of course not. The gesture is there."

"As it turns out, your friends are here to help with your situation," Willow said as she threw surreptitious glances at Clark.

"He knows," Chloe blurted out. "He was the one who saved me, so it was kind of hard to avoid him."

"Good, because you kinda scared us when you started openly talking about my magic," Dana said with relief.

"What did you find out about the vampires?" Chloe asked as she sat on the couch next to Clark. This action did not go unnoticed by the three slayers.

"Well, Dana helped me reach my theory that it's the meteor rocks," Willow said simply.

"Kryptonite," Clark spoke without thinking. With all the gathered attention, he immediately went red, but was saved by Chloe.

"They have a name now, what else do we know about it? I mean, we know that it gives the people in the town powers."

"Yea, and that's what's happening to the vampires," Willow said after looking at Clark for a little longer.

"But whenever the people get affected, they're doing something similar that gives them the power."

"Explain, please," Dana spoke for Alicia, Bianca, and herself.

"It's like the power of the Hellmouth," Willow answered. "There was a girl who felt that she was invisible to the world because no one paid attention to her. Eventually, she actually did become invisible."

"Just like the rocks," Chloe nodded. "That means whenever the vampires feed, they're dropping their victims near an abundant source of kryptonite."

"And we have to get rid of the rocks and dust any vampires that were affected by them," said Willow.

"Piece of cake," Alicia jumped excitedly.

"I see you've conquered that fear of slaying," Chloe laughed. She was happy Alicia was back on the horse, so to speak. She had doubted her abilities, always thinking that she was somehow the weakest slayer, but somewhere along to line, she finally saw that was just as powerful as the others, if not stronger.

"Yes, well, I can hang with the best of them now," Alicia smiled.

"How do we want to go about doing this?" Bianca asked slipping into slayer mode.

"I'll take you guys out tonight, show you around town and then we'll split up next time, see what we can find," Chloe said taking charge.

"Willow, try to see if you can track the kryptonite. I would do it, but I don't know if it's even possible to track the stuff and you're stronger."

"I could check out Metropolis," Clark offered.

"We're not getting a civilian mixed up in this," Dana cut in.

"He's not exactly a civilian, but don't worry," Chloe turned toward her friends, "He can get around just fine on his own."

"If you say so," Bianca muttered.

"And I do say so. Clark, you handle Metropolis, since you can get around faster," Chloe agreed.

"And what will we all be doing in the meantime?" Dana asked.

"You three, you'll probably want to train. Clark and I still have school, but I'll be training both magically and physically. Willow will do her Willow-y things."

"Willow-y?" Alicia questioned.

"Don't ask, it's been a long day," Chloe dismissed the question. "So who's up for a walk around the town searching for possible vampire hangouts?"

"I am, mom!" Dana yelled as she raised her hand. "And we have much to talk about."

With the glances Chloe could see Clark receiving from her friends, the talk they were going to have wasn't going to be so great. They would obviously want to know why he was allowed to walk around Metropolis by himself. And they wanted to pry into her sex life, which was basically nonexistent.

"I'm sure it can wait for later, we have a town to save."

"Does this town saving thing happen often?" Clark asked Willow as he watched Chloe and her friends gather their weapons.

"Nope," Willow stood to help. "Usually it's the world."

-------------------------------------------------

**End SS**


	5. A Slayer Interlude

**Slayer of Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters. **Denise belongs to me!**

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" for Buffy. AU Season 4 for Smallville!

**Sequel to Potential in Smallville**, so I would suggest reading that first.

-------------------------------------------------

"**Blah" means speech**

'_**Halb' **_**means thoughts**

_A Slayer Interlude_

**(Tuesday, November 16, 2004)**

"Let me see if I understand this," Dana said as they walked down Main Street. "You had this major fight with a vampire, beat him, but you got some wicked bruises too?"

"Yup," Chloe nodded. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Then, as you were passing out, which does sound bad by the way, Clark comes out of nowhere and saves you, even though the flames from the rocks should have done some damage to him?"

"I can't nod my head any harder," Chloe laughed. "Why is this so important?"

"It's important because he knows your secret and you know his secret, and yet, you still haven't hit that?" Dana asked.

Chloe smacked her head and sighed. She should have expected this from Dana, but she thought their time away would have calmed her attitude. Chloe was wrong.

"I think what Dana meant to say," Bianca glared at Dana, "Is what's up with Clark?"

"Yea, I felt something from him, but I couldn't place it," Alicia said worried. "It wasn't evil, but I don't know if it was good."

Chloe wasn't going to betray Clark's trust. Though they all shared a secret, Chloe made a promise to not tell and she wasn't going to. She knew Clark would do the same.

"Clark is special," Chloe answered. "That's all you need to know. He saved my life and will probably continue to do so."

"Yea, you are getting a little slow, it's no wonder you need him," Bianca smirked. She could see that Chloe wanted to change the subject.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled. "I'm just as good as before, maybe even better."

"I believe you, Chloe," Alicia patted her friend on the back. "So, what's on the tour for tonight?"

"People, this is Smallville," Chloe sighed. "Not much to see besides this street. The most popular place would be the Talon, which is co-owned by Lana and Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor you say?" Dana asked. "Is he looking for a new girlfriend?"

"I'm sure he's always looking," Chloe laughed. "But she probably has to be over 18."

The gang continued walking, until they reached the end of the street and began walking toward the supernatural haunts of Smallville.

"So what's the deal with these rocks again?" Alicia asked. "If they cause problems, why not just move them?"

"You guys heard about that meteor shower that happened about 15 years ago, right?" Chloe asked. Though she already knew they had. It had made headlines everywhere and Chloe was big time share girl at the Council.

"Yup, completely unexpected," Bianca nodded.

"Well, when the meteors broke apart, the pieces went everywhere around town. Then the stories came. Mutated livestock, and even some human cases," Chloe sighed. "I started this thing called the Wall of Weird. I had picture and stories about all the weird things that happened in Smallville."

"Did you already know the rocks were doing it?" Dana asked.

"No, but I learned fast," Chloe answered. "The students in my school were somehow becoming exposed to something that changed them. Clark, our friend Pete, and I found that it was the meteor rocks."

"And they're all around town so anyone could have been exposed to them and we have no way of figuring out who," Alicia finished.

"That's why Willow is trying to find a way to track it, maybe we can find the largest area of where they are and get rid of it," Chloe added. "Or at least, stop the vampires from getting their hands on it."

-------------------------------------------------

The four arrived at the cemetery, only to find it empty. Well, as empty as a cemetery could be.

"This is odd," Dana looked around. "Where are all the vampires?"

"The vampires are usually from Metropolis, but there are normally some here," Chloe frowned. "Did I scare them away?"

The sound of a fast approaching wind halted any conversation. The friends turned around to find Clark standing behind them with a grim expression on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Metropolis?" Dana asked confused.

"I was," Clark nodded.

The friends looked at Chloe, who shrugged and said, "Special."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing, but I couldn't get near the kryptonite even if I wanted to," Clark shrugged. "They have to be getting it from here though."

"There's only the one cemetery, and I've checked all the crypts," Chloe said. "Unless they are getting the meteor rocks from underground, then we have nothing."

"Wow, you're lucky to only have one cemetery," Dana said. "There's way too many near the school."

They hadn't notice Clark staring intently at one of the crypts. With his x-ray vision, he scanned the nearby crypts and found that Chloe was correct.

"Chloe, there's a trap door under that crypt," Clark pointed to the structure that was a few feet away.

"We're not even going to ask how you know that," Bianca said before they walked silently to the crypt. When they entered the crypt, Clark went right to where the door was. He pulled the latch and opened the door. He fell to the floor at the sensation of the kryptonite.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled as she ran over to him. She looked down the hole and found the rocks, but they were glowing, which something they never did. She pulled Clark away and noticed the glow of the rocks fade.

"The rocks make me sick," Clark said as Alicia, Bianca, and Dana jumped through the hole.

After making sure Clark was okay, Chloe followed after her friends. When she landed, vampires surrounded her.

"I think they were expecting us," Bianca said.

"How many of them do you think have been affected by the rocks?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I'd say a quite a few," Dana nodded.

"Great," Chloe muttered before the first vampire lunged at her.

-------------------------------------------------

**End ASI**


End file.
